


Lustful Desires

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Join us on and adventure......into sex, lust, and erotica... Lee Taemin proves sometimes sex is just the way to go.....EACH CHAPTER WILL NOT TIE IN WITH EACH OTHER. EACH  CHAPTER IS ITS OWN STORY!Ch1. Long Haired Beauty Ch2. Short haired vixen Ch3. The intern of a lofty doctor Ch4. School days Ch5. Nice to meet you Ch6. Torture of pleasure Ch7. Girl In The Pink Dress Ch8.----





	Lustful Desires

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

Taemin sat on his white couch, rubbing his knuckles together bored.  He ran his hands threw his brownish hair that falls just to his shoulders in the back but the front only goes to his chin, Taemin got up and went into his bedroom and began to undress and  but a grey robe on. He sat down at his vanity mirror and put fake eyelashes on and then painted his finger and toe nails pink. He pinked his brownish hair back.  He then applied make up to his beautiful flawless face. Once he was done putting make up on he went into his closet letting the grey robe fall from him and put on white lacey panties.  He searched threw all his clothes and picked out a mini checked white and black skirt and a black shirt with gold buttons on it. He put  black heels on once he was dressed. He walked skillfully in his heels back to his vanity mirror and sat down placing his wig on, then a cute flower head band on his head. He stood up and walked to his full length mirror and smirked to himself.

“Damn I look sexy” Taemin said out loud only for himself to hear.  He put a cross necklace on and a nice bracelet on his wrist.  Once Taemin put on a ring or two he grabbed his pink lipstick and bent into the mirror alittle and slowly applied it.  Taemin headed out of his apartment and strutted down the sidewalk and got into a cab.

“Take me to the closest bar please” Taemin smiled at the cab driver.

“ Sure thing beautiful” The cab driver said as the engine roared and took off.

Once they arrived at the bar Taemin got out and leaned over the passenger window inside the cab.

“How muuch do I owe you? Taemin asked sweetly.

“You let a old rugged guy liike me be near such a beautiful woman, so it’s free” The cab driver smiled looking Taemin up and down.

“Thank you” Taemin smiled and headed inside the bar ordering a fruity girly drink.  After he drank all of his drink he headed out to the dance floor and began dancing with himself,  but that didnt last long as guys where circling around him trying to dance with him. Taemin smirked to himself when he felt one of the guys come up behind him and wrap their arms around his waist and dance. Taemin began to grind his ass into the mans crotch area, already feeling how hard the man was. As they continued to bump and grind on the dance floor, Taemin looked behind his shoulder at the man and was shocked at how handsome the man was. He noticed the man had flawless skin, as the man grinded on Taemin’s ass he ran his hands up and down Taemin’s thighs; Taemin enjoyed how soft his hands felt on him.

“Your so beautiful” The man whispered in Taemin’s ear.

“ I know” Taemin smirked back at him.

“Why don’t we go to a quieter place?” The man asked.

“ I don’t even know you” Taemin said grinding his ass on the mans crotch again.

“Mmmm my names Minho baby” Minho moaned against Taemin’s ear.

“I’m Tae and not your baby” Taemin said taking his hand leading him out of the bar.

“Do you have a car?” Taemin asked.

“Ya follow me” Minho said leading Taemin to his car both getting in.

Taemin gave him directions to his apartment. Once they arrived Minho followed Taemin upstairs. Taemin sat on his white couch, Minho sitting right beside Taemin. Minho moved Taemin’s long hair out of his way and  rn his soft hands up and down Taemin’s neck to his chest., down his arms to his thighs and lifted his skirt some massaging his thigh.

“God your so sexy” Minho moaned as he was touching Taemin all over.

Minho lifted his skirt up and seen Taemin’s white lacey panties and massaged him, to his shock he felt a penis hardening.

“Your a guy” Minho said shocked but kept massaging Taemin’s growing bulge.

“Yes” Taemin moaned out.

“Your the sexiest guy I have ever seen. Your are even way sexier than any girl I have ever seen” Minho said still massaging Taemin’s growing bulge.  

Minho pulled Taemin’s white lacey panties down a touch to let the tip of his cock stick out and ran his fingers over the slit spreading some of the precum that leaked out around; earning a moan from Taemin.  Minho kept Taemin’s panties on him but took all of his cock out of them and slowly began to stroke him with one hand and softly play with his ear with the other. Taemin had his eye’s closed enjoying the pleasure Minho was giving him.  Minho had a firm grip on Taemin’s penis as he stroked it up and down the button of his hand softly touching Taemin’s balls on the downward stroke,  on the upward stroke his hand goes over the head of Taemin’s cock massaging it; to repeat all over again. Taemin leaned back into his white couch letting a few soft moans escape his lips. Minho leaned over and pulled Taemins shirt some and began to lick at his nipple some.  Minho pulled Taemin up lifting his skirt as he had him standing in front of a full length mirror and began to stroke his cock once again softly but taking off his panties.

Taemin leaned into Minho as they stood in front of the full length mirror. Taemin was moaning a little bit more moving into Minhos hand, watching threw the mirror as Minho jacked him off at a little bit faster pace than he was on the couch. Minho got down on the floor and placed Taemin’s hand  on his own cock and watched as Taemin began to stroke himself. As Taemin stroked himself, Minho grabbed some lube he seen on the coffee table and coated his fingers good and slowly began to prepare Taemin’s hole for his thick cock that was wanting to thrust into him now.

“Come here” Minho said laying Taemin on the couch. “ This will be easier” Minho added.

Once Minho had Taemin on the couch he moved his one leg up and began to insert his finger back in slowly.  Minho leaned up sucking on his ear to relax Taemin and added a second finger in separating them to stretch Taemin out better. Minho moved from Taemin’s ear to his chest all the way down to his precum leaking cock and swallowed him whole as he finger fucked him.  Taemin threw his head back against the couch  moaning and panting as Minho bobbed ip and down on his cock, fingering him still.  Minho pulled taemin up by his arms as he let his fingers slide from his hole. He leaned in and began to passionately kiss Taemin. He hands once again found their way to Taemins hard cock and began to massage him; to his surprise Taemin leaned over as they kissed and began to massage Minho as well; both gaining moans from each other. Minho slide Taemin’s skirt off him and  let Taemin lead him to the bedroom, where Minho sat on the bed and pulled Taemin to his lap. Once Taemin was seated in his lap Minho went right back to stroking his cock as he sucked his hardening nipple.  Minho moved so Taemin waas no leaning on him and took off Taemin’s shirt leaving him fully naked. Taemin lifted his legs into the air leaning on minho’s chest panting as Minho stroked him.  

Minho could no longer take it and laid Taemin on the bed getting fully naked himself and got between Taemin’s legs. Minho began to spread his own precum all over his cock and rubbed it at Taemin’s enterance.  Taemin’s eyes went wide as he is a virgin and Minho could see the fear.

“Shh it’s okay” Minho said laying on the bed pulling Taemin on top of him. “We can go slow” Minho added in.

As Taemin was straddling Minho he grabbed both of their cocks and held them firmly as he grinded, causing Minho to gasp at the new feeling.  Once Taemin relaxed and calmed down, Minho laid him back and slowl entered just a little more than the tip in him and began to move in and out. Taemin let out panting cry moans; as it felt good but at the same time hurt. With each thrust Minho was entering more of his cock inside Taemin.  Minho stroked Taemin as he was balls deep in him thrusting fast. Taemikn held onto the pillow and began to cry some as it hurt, but it  also felt really good the way Minho was stroking him trying to get him to forget about the pain. Minho grinded his cocking into the panting moaning crying boy as he stroked his cock fast and hard. Taemin began to move his hips fast and scream moaned loud shooting a hot load of his white sticky cum all over his lower stomach and Minho’s hand.  Minho began to pick up the pace on his thrusting, causing Taemin to cry out and stop Minho’s hand from stroking his sensitive cock; but he failed as Minho held his hand down and began to slam into him with all the force he could growling out as he filled Taemin with his hot seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving my fic a chance.


End file.
